


A Yuletide Gift

by Nirindel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo has a surprise for Thorin, Dis is a shipper, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Khuzdul, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirindel/pseuds/Nirindel
Summary: Bilbo learns Khuzdul and decides to show of his skills to Thorin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/gifts).



> My usual reminder: I'm not English!  
> This is beta tested by lovely [dee-licium](https://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/)

Returning to Erebor after nearly two years had been a big shock to Bilbo. He’d thought the major restorations would take years, so he was surprised to see how much work had been completed already. The gates had been fully restored and functioning, most of the walkways made passable and the whole throne room had been rebuilt. It was really amazing how much work the dwarves had put in restoring their home; in some places it seemed like Smaug had never been.

When he first entered Erebor after such a long time he had worried he would get a permanent crick in the neck while he tried to look everywhere at the same time. Dis, who had accompanied him, had laughed at his amazement, but Bilbo could see she was impressed as well.

He and Dis had become close friends on the road to The Lonely Mountain. They met when Bilbo joined the caravan heading from Ered Luin to Erebor. Bilbo had spent the whole winter in the Shire, sorting everything out and getting ready to move permanently to the mountain with his dwarves. He knew he didn’t fit amongst the peaceful hobbits any longer. He had seen too much, and gotten too used to adventures; life in the Shire seemed too boring. Besides, the other hobbits treated him differently now. They called him ‘Mad Baggins’ when they thought he didn’t hear; only the younglings and some Took relatives enjoyed listening to his stories.

Bilbo had expected this, so he had made the decision to return to Erebor after sorting out his Shire home. Bag End was left in one of his cousin’s hands. He liked Drogo and knew that his home would be safe from the Sackville-Baggins in the young hobbit’s hands. Besides, he had just been married to a wonderful lass and had a baby on the way. They would need all the space Bag End had to offer.

Come spring Bilbo was ready. He packed a small wagon with his belongings and left to meet a dwarven caravan from Ered Luin. Dis was in charge and when she heard about the hobbit she immediately asked him to join her. It turned out Fili and Kili had sent their mother lots of letters and told her some very exaggerated stories about their hobbit burglar; Bilbo had a hard time correcting them all.

It turned out he and Dis had a lot in common and by the time the caravan reached Erebor, they were close friends. What was more, Dis had begun teaching him Khuzdul when she saw the dwarf-friend bead in his hair. Thorin had put it there with his own hands and the thought still made Bilbo blush. Silly thing really, to develop a crush on a king, but Bilbo had decided not to act on his feelings then. He and Thorin already had enough problems with their relationship. It was hard to even describe what was between them and the situation with the Arkenstone hadn't helped.

Not seeing each other for such a long time actually did them both good. Bilbo managed to calm his emotions and sort them out and he believed Thorin managed to do the same, because when Bilbo returned to Erebor their conversations weren’t as forced or awkward as they had been after the battle. It was like something finally clicked in place. He wouldn’t call it courtin, more like feeling each other out, but Bilbo didn’t mind taking things slowly. They had time, especially since he’d be staying in Erebor for good.

“You seem a little lost in thought there.” Bilbo turned around so quickly, that he nearly stumbled off the stairs. He hadn't even noticed that he’d stopped on one of the walkways. He looked at Dis as she came to stand next to him and gave her an apologetic smile.

“Well, there is a lot on my mind lately,” he laughed, trying to straighten all the papers he was carrying.

“You’re going to see Thorin and that happy bunch of his?” Dis didn’t much like the advisers Thorin picked, always said they were too hotheaded. Bilbo agreed with her after meeting them for the first time. Every time he tried to discuss his agreements with the elves, they started to act all high and mighty, so he suspected this time wouldn’t be any different.

Bilbo still didn’t know how he’d managed to get himself into this mess. Him, an ambassador! Really. He was just a hobbit! It turned out Thorin and the rest of his advisers didn’t have any patience with the elves, so they decided that he would be a perfect choice, since he was so friendly with them. Knowing Sindarin hadn't hurt. Bilbo wanted to help of course, but this was a little more than what he'd expected. After seeing Thorin’s pleading look, he'd broken down. Of course he would agree to anything when he turned those blue puppy eyes on him. Blasted dwarf...

“Unfortunately, yes,” he sighed as he leaned on the railing. The dwarves below  were adding finishing touches to what would be a market. There would be a big opening soon, just in time for Yuletide. “I’m worried that every proposition for the new trade agreement will be turned down.”

“Don’t worry, they may be thick, but they like you, and Thorin will do everything you say anyway.”

“Dis, please be serious.”

“I am! You and my brother have been dancing around each other for too long it’s almost painful to watch. When are you going to act?”

“It’s not that simple,” Bilbo mumbled, hiding his blush. Dis knew about him and Thorin. He hadn't told her, but she’d managed to figure it out by herself from what she heard from him, and after that she refused to leave him in peace, especially after they made it to Erebor.

“Bilbo, have you even talked with my brother about this?”

Bilbo didn’t answer. He and Thorin did talk a lot, but not about their feelings. He knew they should finally sort out the mess between them, but it was so hard to find a good moment. They were mostly in a rush or discussing political matters. There always was something more important.

“Please talk to him, or he’s going to drive me crazy with his moping,” said Dis as she walked away.

“Wait, Dis!” he hurried after her, trying to fish out one of the papers. When she turned around he gave her the one with his report. “Could you have a look at this? See if I didn’t make any mistakes?”

Dis quickly scanned the document, her eyes widening with every line. “This is perfect Bilbo! I knew you were skilled with languages, but I didn’t know you were this good!”

A blush creeped up Bilbo’s cheeks as he smiled proudly at the princess. He’d decided yesterday that he wanted to finally show Thorin and the rest of the council (but mainly Thorin) his progress with their language. The whole report was in Khuzdul and he planned to read it in today's meeting. He just hoped he wouldn’t mess up the accent too much. He’d practiced all evening yesterday.

“I think it’s time I show some of my skill to the rest of the dwarves,” he said with a smile, taking the report back. “Besides I want to surprise Thorin. Do you think he will like it?”

“Bilbo, I’m sure he’ll be awestruck. Ooooh, I wish I could see his face when you start reading,” giggled Dis, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I’m sure his amazement will… _show_.”

It took Bilbo only a few seconds to understand what _exactly_ Dis had in mind.

“Dis!” he sputtered, blushing scarlet. “We’re not even courting! Stop that! Besides, that is none of your business!”

“Oh dear, sorry,” said Dis, still giggling like a tween, “Couldn’t help myself.”

“At least now I know where Kili and Fili get their terrible puns from,” Bilbo smiled too. Really, to say such a thing and in public too. No wonder Thorin had gray hair. He was going to have them too if he had to deal with Dis and her sons...and their puns.

“At least you seem in a better mood now. You’ll thank me later.”

“For what exactly?” Bilbo raised an eyebrow at her, as they both started to head towards the meeting hall.

“For giving you a nice image for a boring meeting.”

“Dis!”

The princess turned into another corridor, her laugh resonating from the walls, leaving a blushing Bilbo alone. Honestly, the nerve of that dwarf! She had been like that from the moment she had seen him and Thorin talk. She described them as ‘awkwardly cute’. Bilbo didn’t know if he liked that term.

Sighing loudly, Bilbo made his way towards the meeting hall. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be late.

It was still a bit hard to find his way in the mountain. If it weren’t for his companions he would have gotten lost many times. There had always been someone from the Company with him at the beginning of his stay. Bilbo was touched by their concern and attempts to make him feel at home. Thorin had given him beautiful rooms in the Royal Wing, with a terrace and a garden (he later learned from Fili and Kili that the king had designed them himself) and the rest of his dwarves gave him something he could put in his new home: books, armchairs, clothes and many other things. After that, Bilbo had made a big dinner for his companions to thank them.

When he finally entered the meeting hall, most of the dwarves were already there, but there were still two lords missing. Bilbo sighed in relief and made his way to the table where Thorin was already sitting. The king looked regal as always. His long blue coat was draped over him making him look like a statue of one of his ancestors and his raven black hair was decorated with so many complicated braids that Bilbo had a hard time figuring out which one ended where. The golden crown shone in the torchlight, making the king look even more breathtaking.

He really had to use all his willpower and not kiss Thorin in front of everyone. Curse Dis and her suggestions.

“Good morning, Thorin,” Bilbo said as he sat on one of the hairs close to the king. “I hope I’m not too late?”

“It is good to see you, Bilbo,” Thorin gave him one of those rare smiles he reserved for special occasions making Bilbo’s insides twist and turn. “Do not worry, you are just in time.”

“I bumped into your sister on my way here,” Bilbo carefully arranged his papers, so that the king wouldn’t see that they were written in Khuzdul (and did _not_ think about what Dis had said).

“I hope she did not give you any trouble?”

“Oh, don’t worry, she’s meddlesome like Gandalf, but in a good way.”

“I noticed you two are close friends. The two of you, combined with Fili and Kili are an unstoppable force,” laughed Thorin, reminding Bilbo of a meeting one month ago where they all managed to talk over the entire council, when they tried to discuss a shipment of gold to Dale. It had been a tough (and very loud) meeting, that had left Bilbo with a splitting headache and Dale richer.

“It was a one-of-a-kind occasion, I’m not repeating that,” Bilbo smiled at the memory. He’d managed to get some respect from the advisers after that.

“Well, I do hope you manage to convince the council today. I’ve talked about this trade agreement too many times now.”

“I’ll try my best, Your Majesty.”

“I know you will.”

Bilbo grinned at the king. Their conversations were easier since he'd come back and Thorin seemed more relaxed. Dis was right, they did circle around each other, but he still didn’t have any idea how to approach the topic. He wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to do it, or wait for Thorin, since he was king. Maybe his little surprise would move them forward and with Yuletide quickly approaching, making everything look almost magical thanks to all the decorations being hung around the mountain, it would make it easier for both of them. His mother used to say that Yuletide was the best time for love and romance.

Someone coughed in the background and Bilbo was torn from his thoughts, only to notice that he and Thorin had been staring at each other like love-struck tweens. He quickly looked away praying that his blush wasn’t that visible.

Bad timing...

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but we are ready,” said Lord Gamil, standing from his seat. Bilbo didn’t like him very much because he always seemed to look down at him, often outright ignoring him, like Bilbo shouldn’t be allowed in Erebor in the first place.

“Of course, Lord Gamli. Let us begin,” Thorin sat straight in his chair, his expression fading to neutrality.

Time for the fun part, thought Bilbo bitterly as the council took their places along the table.

As he expected, the discussion turned into bickering very quickly, often switching to Khuzdul. Bilbo knew enough of the language by now that he just groaned at the insults the lords threw at the elves. Why they just couldn’t cooperate with the other race?

Thorin’s face turned stony as the council argued, preventing any kind of progress. When the king finally turned to him with a pleading look, Bilbo knew it was his cue.

“That is enough!” At Thorin’s shout everyone became silent, bowing to the king in a silent apology. “Master Baggins, I believe you managed to talk to the elves. What propositions do they have for this agreement?”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Bilbo looked at the council, trying to be as confident as he could. He had never done this alone before; Dis or Balin usually helped him. “I have a few proposals I managed to negotiate with King Thranduil.”

Bilbo stood up and bowed, to Thorin first and then to the council. Praying to the Valar that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, he took a deep breath and started to read his report. The Khuzdul words were still alien to him, hard like rock on his tongue, completely different from Sindarin, which was more delicate. He knew that his accent was thick, but he did his best to sound clear and confident. He’d worked hard on this report, hoping that if he read it in Khuzdul the dwarves would be more keen on agreeing to the terms he’d managed to negotiate with the elves. Thorin had given him official permission to learn their language so no one should be offended...at least he hoped no one would.

When he began to read, he could hear a few murmurs from the council and even a surprised gasp, but he didn’t raise his head to see their expressions. He didn’t want to get distracted (the image Dis burned into his mind was enough, thank you very much) or lose the plot, so he glued his eyes to the report.

The document he prepared was long and at the end Bilbo’s tongue felt sore and his voice raspy and he was happy to finally get to the end. He wasn’t sure he’d manage to do this again anytime soon.

Sitting down, Bilbo dared to finally look at Thorin. It turned out, the king was watching him intensely, a strange look on his face, but the moment Thorin noticed he'd been caught staring he immediately looked away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Now that was a very nice sight…

Oh sweet Yavanna, Bilbo Baggins, not now!

Seriously, he needed to have a long talk with Dis. She was a ridiculously bad influence on his imagination. Having such thoughts during a trade meeting!

Gathering every ounce of propriety, he turned his attention back to the meeting, trying very hard not to stare at Thorin for too long. Luckily, the king cooperated and somehow they both managed to survive to the end of the meeting without embarrassing themselves.

It turned out Bilbo’s plan worked. The council was very impressed with his report and praised his accent and use of words. Because of that, Bilbo managed to convince them to accept most of the points he’d negotiated with the elves and they were more open to his ideas. It was surprising how easily he managed to work with them, when concentrating on something they were so proud of.

Dwarves and their pride…

The meeting finished relatively quickly after that, leaving Bilbo with more work and a prospect of another visit to the Greenwood soon. At least he’d managed to finally move these negotiations forward.

“You did very well today, Bilbo,” Thorin approached him as soon as the advisers left the room and the door closed behind them. The fact that they were finally alone made Bilbo feel giddy.

“I tried my best,” said Bilbo, rearranging his papers. “Your council is sometimes too stubborn for their own good.”

“I know they may not be perfect, but they are skilled leaders. But nevermind that. You never told me you had made such an enormous progress with Khuzdul,” said Thorin, looking at him in wonder. It made fighting off the blush even harder, especially since the king was standing so close.

“I always had a knack for languages,” said Bilbo, trying to sound nonchalant. “Besides, Dis is a very demanding teacher.”

“She told me she was teaching you, but I did not expect you to speak our language during a council meeting.”

“I didn’t tell her,” admitted Bilbo, showing Thorin the report he’d made. “I wanted to surprise you. Call it an early Yuletide gift.”

“I am beyond grateful for such an amazing gift.”

There it was again, that gorgeous smile of his. Bilbo could swear his legs turned to jelly. The things the king did to him sometimes; Thorin was going to be the end of his poor hobbit heart.

“To receive a gift from a dwarf’s chosen trade is considered a great honor,” continued Thorin, not noticing the effect his smile had on the hobbit. “I am sure the rest of the council appreciated it as well.”

“Just don’t make me do it every time, your language is very different from the others I’ve learned.” Bilbo fiddled with his waistcoat, looking shyly at the king. “I’m just glad you liked it.”

“I can not thank you enough. I have to admit, I still do not have a gift for you.”

He was going to die of a heart failure if the king kept smiling like that. And had he moved a bit closer?

“Don’t worry yourself over that, Thorin. Besides, you gave me beautiful chambers, in the Royal Wing nonetheless.”

“That was a gift from the whole Company for all the help you gave us. This time I want to give you something just from me.” Thorin looked at him thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. Then he lifted his hand and delicately touched the braid in Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo nearly squeaked, blushing scarlet, but didn’t move away. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He smiled at the king’s hesitance and leaned into the touch, enjoying the affection.

“Maybe a bead, to match the other one,” continued Thorin, his voice nearly a whisper. “It would show how special you are...to me. If you want, of course.”

“I would like that very much,” Bilbo couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face. He knew perfectly well what Thorin had in mind: a courting bead. Finally, after so many troubles, they would make a step forward. And all it took was a speech in Khuzdul.

On a whim, Bilbo stood on his tiptoes and gave his dwarf a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. His reward was a beautiful blush and an even more beautiful smile.

“ _If I knew that speaking your language would make you so happy, I would have done it a long time ago_ ,” he said in Khuzdul, praying that he got the words right.

This time Bilbo did squeak when Thorin wrapped him in a tight hug, burying his face in the hobbit’s neck, nearly lifting him off the ground. Bilbo automatically grabbed the king’s coat for support, trying very hard to keep his thoughts (and hands too, for that matter) under control.

“If you only knew what you are doing to me, speaking my language,” whispered Thorin, his warm breath tickling Bilbo’s neck, sending a very pleasant shiver down his spine. “If you only knew what I had to go through during the meeting, listening to you and not being able to touch. It was like torture.”

Blast propriety and proper manners! Bilbo grabbed Thorin by the chin and brought their lips together in a proper kiss this time. The king didn’t seem to mind and gathered the hobbit even closer, so they were touching from head to toe, deepening the kiss at the same time. Bilbo positively melted in Thorin’s arms.

They finally managed to leave the meeting room after some time and if they seemed a bit out of breath and their clothes looked a bit rumpled, well… it was their business and nobody else’s.

Bilbo was sure of one thing: this Yuletide would truly be a magical one.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday 2016 challenge for lovely [QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)](http://loyalty-honour-a-willing-heart.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Merry Christmas! :>
> 
> (since I'm very bad at Khuzdul I decided not to abuse it, so italics for now :D)


End file.
